wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Fly Together
Let's Fly Together is the Thirty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 21, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko and company are captured along with the Children of Luin by the clutches of Dr. Eggman. Sheena Fujibayashi attempts to help the citizens and the heroes escape. Plot The Episode beings at the Village of Luin in. Paul Gekko is able to kill Decus and Alice hits Paul Gekko hard and attempts to kill Bianca with Decus's sword, only for Marta to strike her down from behind. In the end, Alice dies next to Decus. After gaining the sixth Star, the Entire Eggman Empire appeared and attacked the heroes and the villagers. Paul Gekko got separated from his family and friends because of the new Scythe Trooper Variants were code named D.E.S.I.A.N.S.. Paul Gekko speaks to his brothers and sisters about the Eggman's new found power as they are running with the citizens of Luin. Paul Gekko and Luin villagers got captured along with his friends and family and were taken to the Death Egg. After boarding the Death Egg, the heroes have been put in the prison cells as Dr. Robotnik and his minions plan to use the Midgard Generator to hypnotize the Galaxy one planet at a time. Colette sees the Death Egg passing and goes towards Izumogakure. Sheena appears and defeats Senna Kyoudou and frees everyone. Lloyd and his team evacuate the villagers to the escape pods while the heroes go to the control room. With Dr. Eggman being prepared to use the Generator to control many planets, Dr. Eggman had waited a long time for the Eggman's bid of ruling the Universe. Paul Gekko and the gang arrived to stop him. The Doll Masters appeared but was defeated by Senna Gekko. Eggman activated the Generator by pressing the button that hypnotized planet Dens causing everyone to panic for their lives. Paul Gekko still calm sees the Six Stars halting the Generator's power thus foiling Eggman's plan. Paul Gekko remembered that responsibility not comes from others but himself. A Flashback of him seeing dying Girouette saying to Paul Gekko and his "siblings" to never give up, implying that his foster father's death was responsible. Paul Gekko bravely manages to call the stars attention of distracting Eggman allowing the Stars put the Generator into slumber, saving the whole world. The Eggman may know that he has other plans since he was defeated for the first time. The Eggman Empire still rule the Galaxy and still finding ways to conquer the universe as the Heroes celebrate Paul Gekko's victory. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Higoro *Senna Gekko *Lloyd Irving *Colette Brunel *Emil *Marta *Raine Sage *Genis Sage *Kratos Aurion *Zelos Wilder *Seles Wilder *Sheena Fujibayashi *Decus *Alice *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Senna Kyoudou Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon